Hybrid Love
by kay uzumaki
Summary: after a rather harsh beating and being raped.Naruto merges with the kyuubi. creature fic.yaoi. don't like don't read. please be kind first fanfic i've ever uploaded on this site.


Sup my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm here to tell you my story. I guess it all started when I was 5 and I was running away from a mob again. It was my birthday but it was also the kyuubi festival. The kyuubi festival is the celebration of when the nine tailed fox, Kyuubi, was killed by the 4th Hokage. Or so we were told, you see I happen to know the truth, which is that the 4th didn't really kill the kyuubi off he couldn't because the Kyuubi was to powerful. Now that's not saying that the 4th wasn't powerful ether no he was very strong just not strong enough to defeat the kyuubi. So instead the 4th sealed him in a new born baby, me. I bet your wondering how a 5 year old knows all this well be patient I'm getting to that. Now were was I? oh yeah as I was saying I was 5 and running away from a mob on my birthday…..

"Demon-child!"

"Kill the freak!" these shouts were what made me run faster. My blood was pounding in my ears, my breath coming out in ragged pants. I've been running the better part of 3 hours and I thought I was close to collapsing. And then as if my day couldn't get any worse I trip and fall. A cheer arose from the crowd as they catch up and surround my body.

"At last here he is ours to kill!" another cheer arose from the crowd. The man that spoke stepped forward, he was holding a curved kantana and was about to slice my head off when a voice called out that made him stop.

" What going on here!" I turned my head, hope blossoming in my chest.

"Ah shinobi-san we were just about to get rid of the demon brat." the man who had been about to slice his head off spoke,

"You fools!" the shinobi yelled sounding like a mother scolding its child.

"Do you really think that just simply killing of the freak is enough!" a malicious grin had spread across the shinobi's face, and just like that the hope that had been building up in me since the appearance of the shinobi disappeared.

"What do you mean shinobi-san?" a random woman called out

"What I mean is that we should make that freak suffer for all the pain it has caused us!" a cheer of agreement arose to meet the shinobi's words.

"let me through I want the first hit at the demon!" some random villager shouted

"Why should you have the first hit!" another villager shouted

"I've suffer more pain than you I should be the first!" the crowd started to fight amongst it self and had apparently forgotten all about me, so I, taking advantage of the situation, tried to escape and of course that didn't end well.

"QUIET! Don't you fools see that the brats trying to get away!" it was the shinobi who spoke, he stepped out of the crowd and got in front of me. I gulped and looked nervously at him with wide fear filled eyes wondering what he was going to do to me. The shinobi smirked as he looked down at me with a sadistic gleam in his eye. Still smirking he bent down and slapped me across the face, tears were bout to my eyes but I refuse to let them fall, instead I rose my chin up high and looked him directly in the eyes. The smug look on the shinobi's face disappeared and was replaced with a frowned and started to glaring at him obviously not liking the fact that I still had enough strength and courage to defy him.

"Still have strength do we brat?" he spat out and not giving me chance to respond he continued

" Well then I guess we'll just have to fix that won't we?" smirking he pulled his fist back and punched me in the stomach forcing me to bend over and gasp for breath.

"Still have strength brat?" I looked at him and spat blood on his face. Not really a smart move considering that I was existed and surrounded by a bunch of people that wanted to kill me. The shinobi then glared harder and turned to the crowd and said

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get him!" and with that being said the crowd gave a roar and started to attack me. And I just laid there and took it thinking that if I didn't move they would think me dead and leave me there. And I was right soon the crowd got bored and left, I waited till the last of their foot steps faded I tried to get up a foot slammed down on my back forcing me back onto the ground.

"Did you really think that you could fool me you little whore?" with a gasp I realized that it was the shinobi who had stayed back. I whimpered and tried to crawl away from him,

"Oh no you don't. I'm not letting you go till I have some fun, whore" he sneered with that malicious gleam in his eye. Then he did the thing that I was sure would stay in my memory forever, he pulled down my torn orange pants along with my boxers and having already removed his own pants and boxers slammed his dick in me. Making me scream in pain shouting at him to stop, but he just laughed with glee and thrusted back in me over and over again as I yelled at him to stop. Finally after what seemed like an internity to me he stopped and stood up giving me a kick in the stomach and left. I lay there on the ground covered in my blood and the semen of the shinobi, and as I lay there I thought 'this is it I'm gonna die here.' my vision started to get hazy as I heard a deep voice say in my head

_"You ain't dieing here kit as long as I'm still around."_ my eyes widen

"who's there?" I called out weakly, the voice that I had first heard didn't answer in stead I heard the soft pitter patter of sandaled feet moving my way.

"Hello?" my eyes widen even more, it sounded like it was someone my age. I turned my head slightly and saw small feet clad in black ninja sandals. That was the last thing I saw before passing out.


End file.
